La terrible vengeance de Ianto Jones
by GredW
Summary: OS - C'est Halloween et Ianto prépare la distribution de bonbons pour les enfants sauf que... Ah, les traîtres ! Mais sa vengeance sera terrible ! Et Jack sera le premier à la subir... SLASH Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness.


**Titre :** La terrible vengeance de Ianto Jones  
**Pairing et personnages :** Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato et Gwen Cooper.  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi  
Ecrit pour Halloween, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Enfin, Ianto avait un peu de temps pour ranger son comptoir de réception. Il avait passé l'après-midi à décorer la pièce. Il était prêt à recevoir les petits monstres.

Il ne s'était pas réellement déguisé, gardant son costume du jour ; mais il avait demandé à Gwen, qui avait été très amusée par l'idée, de le maquiller. C'était d'ailleurs très convaincant, la jeune femme avait le coup de main pour cela ! Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à mettre son faux dentier et il serait un vampire très effrayant. Effrayant, mais classe. Il lissa la veste de son deux-pièces de chez Marks & Spencer. Sa chemise rouge allait parfaitement avec la coulée de faux sang qui partait de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il sortit le pot en forme de citrouille qu'il avait placé sous le comptoir. Il souleva le couvercle et fixa, perplexe, le fond. Il était pourtant persuadé que Tosh lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait rempli… Ou peut-être avait-il mal entendu ? Elle aurait pu lui demander de le faire… Au moment où elle lui avait apporté la citrouille, il se débattait avec les chauves-souris en plastique qui devaient pendouiller au plafond. Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas trop grave, il avait rangé tout un stock de bonbons.

Il enclencha le bouton menant au QG et s'engouffra rapidement dans l'ascenseur. Il sourit, nostalgique. Il aimait particulièrement la nuit d'Halloween. D'abord parce que c'était en général la seule nuit durant laquelle les aliens, et les autres aberrations sorties de la faille, les laissaient bizarrement tranquilles. Ensuite car, durant la soirée et jusqu'au début de la nuit, quelques enfants et adolescents intrépides, accompagnés de leurs parents, bravaient leur peur de cet endroit reculé pour venir réclamer des gourmandises. C'était une distraction plus que bienvenue. Quand il avait fini sa distribution, Ianto rentrait chez lui, emmenant le reste des sucreries à ses petits voisins. Il avait en tête tellement de bons souvenirs de cette fête qu'il voulait que les enfants passent un bon moment, insouciants, loin des cruautés de la vie et de la faille. Il aimait aussi l'ironie de la célébration : toutes ces personnes déguisées en créatures plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres, ne se doutant pas de ce qui rôdait autour d'eux tout au long de l'année.

Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que le placard sous le percolateur n'avait pas plus de bonbons que la citrouille de la réception.

C'était une catastrophe !

La colère s'empara de lui d'un seul coup. Il en avait marre de cette situation. C'était lui qui faisait les courses, il savait donc qu'il avait acheté assez de gourmandises pour fêter Halloween durant un mois et, ainsi, enrichir tous les dentistes du coin ! Encore un coup de ses "chers" collègues… Ils adoraient le chaparder. Cela le dérangeait peu d'habitude mais, là, c'était toute sa soirée qu'ils mettaient en péril avec leurs idioties ! Ils auraient pu, au moins, penser à laisser un paquet ou deux…

Il regarda autour de lui et nota enfin la tranquillité qui régnait. Pas de Toshiko derrière ses écrans, de Gwen s'empiffrant sur le canapé, d'Owen occupé à découper un extra-terrestre dans son labo, de Jack dans son bureau… Les lâches étaient allés se planquer ! Jones se déplaça d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la salle de conférence. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il nota les signes d'un rangement précipité. Son arrivée avait dû être épiée grâce au système de sécurité.

Il balaya la pièce des yeux : Gwen avait des joues de hamster, Owen son sourire hypocrite et cynique habituel, et Tosh… le regard fuyant de la japonaise ne trompait personne. Les traîtres ! Jack, le cerveau de l'opération sans aucun doute, l'accueillit, bien sûr, un sourire aux lèvres, charmeur comme toujours.

« Ianto ! Dis-moi, tu fais peur avec ce maquillage ! »

Le ton employé démentait les paroles prononcées. Un frisson parcourut le plus jeune. Si les autres membres de l'équipe n'avaient pas été dans la pièce, la phrase de Jack aurait été prélude à une scène de débauche. Jones se serait retrouvé allongé sur la table, sans avoir eu le temps de rien dire… Ianto n'aimait pas réellement faire ça sur cette table, c'était toujours délicat d'être, par la suite, sérieux et grave pendant les réunions de crise… surtout quand il repensait à tout le plais… Ah non ! Il ne devait pas commencer à se déconcentrer. Le gallois se sentit plus furieux encore, surtout en remarquant l'air gourmand de Harkness. Oh non, celui-ci n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait… phéromones du cinquante-et-unième siècle ou pas…

« Sales petites vermines ! Vous êtes allés piquer les bonbons que je gardais pour ce soir ! Je vous rappelle qu'ils étaient pour des enfants. Des ENFANTS ! Qui vont être très déçus, en notant que ma porte leur reste fermée, alors qu'ils ont eu le courage de traverser le quai pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'ici. Imaginez un peu leurs visages tristes quand ils verront que je n'ai pas l'intention de leur ouvrir… »

La culpabilisation fonctionna bien sûr sur Tosh, qui rougissait au fur et à mesure, et un peu avec Gwen qui secouait frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation, tout en essayant d'avaler discrètement ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Owen fut le seul à oser parler :

« - Si tu veux, je dois encore avoir de cette gelée qui sortait du poulpe bleu inter-galactique qu'on a dégommé la semaine dernière…  
- Owen ! » couinèrent les filles.

Ianto sourit froidement. L'homme pouvait bien rire, sa vengeance serait terrible. Il connaissait quelques manières de torturer le médecin. Diminuer le taux de caféine dans son sang par jour était un bon début ; il savait aussi où se trouvaient tous les instruments si chers au Docteur Harper… Le gallois retourna son attention sur son amant qui haussa les épaules :

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler », osa dire le chef de Torchwood 3.

Le visage du réceptionniste se ferma. Si c'était ainsi qu'il jouait, le plus jeune ignorerait les prochains sous-entendus glissés dans les demandes de l'homme de rester pour s'occuper de la paperasse, après le départ des autres. Jack dut comprendre la menace au durcissement de la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis, car il se redressa quand celui-ci se retourna et sortit de la pièce.

« Ianto ! » s'exclama le capitaine.

Il se précipita derrière lui. Jack connaissait son amant lorsqu'il était contrarié, il pouvait se montrer particulièrement têtu et boudeur, peu enclin aux futilités. Et le capitaine avait des plans pour plus tard…

Il suivit l'homme, mais celui-ci bifurqua vers le bureau de son supérieur. Jack se figea à la porte quand il remarqua que son amant ouvrait le coffre dont il en sortit des paquets de sucreries diverses et variées.

« Tu en as planquées dans MON coffre ? »

Ianto lui accorda un coup d'œil agacé.

« - Comme si je ne vous connaissais pas par cœur !? Je savais même quelles seraient vos réactions quand je vous confronterais…  
- Alors… nous sommes pardonnés ? »

Le rictus amusé qui se peignit sur le visage de Ianto ne rassura pas l'immortel.

« - Dans ton cas, tu peux peut-être arranger les choses… si tu veux pouvoir m'accompagner chez moi ce soir… et toutes les prochaines nuits du mois de novembre… »

Jack déglutit. Il savait que son subordonné était capable de lui refuser l'accès à sa chambre, et à sa personne, pendant autant de temps qu'il le voudrait. Et les gens croyaient que c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir dans leur relation… Ianto s'approcha de son amant, d'assez près pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« J'ai loué un costume… si tu distribues des bonbons avec moi ce soir, je te ramène à la maison. »

Il finit sa phrase par un haussement de sourcil suggestif et son sourire en coin amusé. Jack eut une moue dubitative. Une soirée gâchée dans un costume ridicule, sûrement de poulet ou de potiron géant… Il soupira :

« - Et en quoi devrai-je me déguiser ?  
- En pirate. »

L'éclat de désir dans les pupilles du réceptionniste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'immortel.

« - Un pirate ?  
- Oui. Tu en as déjà le nom… Cap'taine Jack ! Et après, tu m'accompagneras et tu me feras un p'tit show privé…  
- Oh ?!... Oh ! »

Le visage de Jack se fendit de son sourire habituel. La punition n'était absolument pas insurmontable. Il allait s'incliner pour sceller leur contrat d'un baiser quand son amant se détourna.

« - Pas l'temps pour la bagatelle ! Passe d'abord ton costume, il est pendu dans une housse derrière ton bureau. Ensuite, rejoins-moi en haut. »

Le capitaine leva un sourcil surpris. Ianto avait vraiment tout prévu. Il l'observa se diriger vers sa réception, tout en sifflotant.

Attendri, Jack s'accouda à sa porte. Il était soulagé de voir que Ianto allait réellement mieux, ne faisait pas juste bonne figure devant eux. Il semblait vraiment heureux. Il sourit. Il n'avait pas prévu que cela le rendrait lui-même aussi content, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il alla chercher son déguisement pour se changer.

Après l'avoir enfilé, il se sentit encore mieux. Le costume était serré là où il le fallait, dénudant plusieurs carrés de peau. Il était irrésistible. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui allait avoir du mal à être près de lui sans le toucher. Il n'aurait pas trop de difficultés à se faire pardonner…

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut un Ianto satisfait mais crevé qui rentra chez lui. Accompagné. Jack cherchait d'ailleurs à l'embrasser et à le caresser tout en passant la porte de l'appartement.

La distribution de bonbons avait été une torture pour le capitaine ! Qu'il se fasse draguer par quelques mères -et pères !- n'avait pas semblé déranger son amant. Ce dernier souriait, donnant sucreries et sucettes, racontant des histoires terrifiantes, se montrant charmant et ouvert. Les enfants étaient séduits, les rares adolescentes gloussaient stupidement et les adultes délaissaient rapidement l'ennuyeux pirate pour le beau vampire.

Harkness avait boudé une partie de la soirée. Il comprenait mieux le plan terrible de son amant. Profitant qu'ils soient enfin arrivés, Jack se colla à lui, bien décidé à débarrasser son Ianto de ses vêtements.

« Tu t'es amusé ? » lui demanda celui-ci.

Son chef grogna.

« Même pas un petit peu ? », murmura Ianto, tout en laissant Jack l'embrasser délicatement. Ce dernier sourit. Il avait vu une facette de son collège qu'il connaissait peu. Il espérait qu'il s'ouvrirait ainsi de plus en plus.

« L'année prochaine, je serai là aussi… mais interdiction de te déguiser en quoi que ce soit… tu porteras un de tes vieux costumes, un truc qui soit moins collé à ta peau… avec un sac sur la tête… »

Ianto rit de bon cœur puis, redevenant plus sérieux, il déposa des baisers le long du cou, puis sur l'épaule, du pirate. Il tira sur la chemise pour déshabiller son amant quand ils entendirent le vêtement se déchirer. Un peu surpris, le gallois fixa le tissu.

« - Ce n'est vraiment pas de la bonne qualité. Maintenant, je vais être obligé de le leur payer… »

Le capitaine sourit, attiré par l'idée.

« - Je le ferai… Je jouerai plus souvent au méchant pirate qui vole des bonbons… et toi, tu seras la personne chargée de me retrouver pour me coffrer… »

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel comme pour implorer sa pitié :

« - Jaaaaack… »

Il allait continuer mais l'homme le fit taire. Celui-ci avait des choses à faire : on lui avait commandé un show privé et il ne serait pas dit que Jack Harkness manquait à sa parole.


End file.
